


By the Fireside

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Fanart, Fireplaces, M/M, Stony - Freeform, They love each other, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please comment and share!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	By the Fireside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corsets_and_Cardigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Corsets_and_Cardigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) MrsMoodybear#2262
> 
> 2) short prompts  
> -Needing a date to a Christmas Party  
> -Cocoa in front of the fire  
> -Steve is cap, Tony is a regular guy (no powers)
> 
> 3) long prompt  
> -Tony is a warlord with a fierce reputation as the Merchant of Death. Steve is sent as tribute, only to find that the man himself is quite different than imagined. (a/b/o or not is fine).  
> -Steve and Tony are both Betas, and use special toys, perfumes and other aids to have some fun as alpha and omega.  
> -Soulmate AU where whatever you write on your skin shows on your soulmate's skin. Fun shenanigans? Something sexy while the other is in a meeting? Fluffy fun please. 
> 
> 4) High school AU (unless they are teachers), underage, MCD, Unhappy endings, super open or unhopeful ambiguous endings, character hate/bashing, scat/watersports, gore, vore, blood play (except for vampires), non-con, body shaming, the boys being evil or Dark, ageplay, on screen abuse (this includes ignoring safewords), animal abuse
> 
> 5) Pretty much all meet cutes and AU’s and tropes, A/B/O, BDSM, humor, boys getting horny over fancy clothes, lingerie, Superhero/regular, episolaries, moodboards, or unique formats, everyone having fun and a good time during sex. Happy Endings/Happily ever afters. Endings that are hopeful, even if they’re not officially together, it’s obvious they are going that direction, making plans and excited for the future.


End file.
